


Nameless

by Argentum_Industires



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: But not forgotten, Post-Mass Effect 3, Shepard is Dead, Tumblr Prompt, You can decide who it is that's visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_Industires/pseuds/Argentum_Industires
Summary: A lone figure places a bouquet beside a gravestone. The gravestone has no name, only the words “In memory of a patriot who saved the world.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to fill the prompt. First fanfic ever (so of course I decided to start with something nice and emotional), so please be gentle! And thank you for taking the time to read this!

It’s the only one there, standing strong and stable, just like the one it remembers.

It has, near it, some markers, memories for others whose graves lie in far-away lands, some even in far-away planets. The friends, companions, brothers and sisters in arms to them. So many have come to lay flowers, wreathes, poems, but all have had to do so at the bottom of the hill, in front of the gates that protect the site. So long has passed from that day, yet they still come, they still remember. The hero finally getting the recognition they deserved, when during their life they had been met by adversity from both the enemy and the allies. Until the moment they were needed. Until they made the ultimate sacrifice for the good of all. This is only one of the sites that remember them. They exist all over the galaxy, some grandiose statues, others almost-sacred monumental tombstones. There are plazas, stations, roads, and so, so many children named after them. But this place, this small, polished gravestone without their name, this is the figure’s favourite, because it’s the one they had chosen. One of the last green places on Earth, peaceful and still, elected in their will as their final resting place.

The figure has come every year, passing through those gates, because they knew the hero. Actually knew them, had served, had drunken, had cheered, consoled, planned, commiserated, laughed and, in their own way, had loved them.  And now, they stood there, looking over them, still at their side, always, forever at their side. Soon, they thought, they would join them. The years had gone by, a life spent living, remembering, honouring those lost. Their body had aged, their step no longer as fast, their reflexes duller, their mind more tired.

  
They lay the flowers down, and just like every time, they spoke. In the past, they had recounted their year, the changes that had occurred, those who were born, those lost, the victories and losses. This time, all they said was:

  
“Hey Shepard, put in a good word for me, okay? I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
